User talk:BelieveInMagic814
Welcome To My Talkpage ----- Are you Actually going to edit or are you just going to fiddle with one little thing, forever. Just saying. Ellis99 CODE ' ' 16:41, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Link If you mean by linking, the second one should be used. The former is just a redirect. Energy ''X'' 16:35, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Wait... rename? No, I was just stating for that article. For others, it is simply Ash's Pikachu, for example. Energy ''X'' 16:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Image Next time when inserting an image, please change the file name. Energy ''X'' 17:01, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Infobox Depends on what you want: do you want a high-scripted, with css. or low-scripted, without .css? Energy ''X'' 20:16, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Reply Oh, I don't know that, you should ask Avingnon, who did that. Energy ''X'' 15:53, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Well I don't know that. You'd be better off reading this and make the requests on that talk page. Energy ''X'' block Hi, why you have block it me on winx wiki? Unblock it me now!--Tenca14 (talk) 18:46, September 1, 2015 (UTC) block and Lisa Adams When you say it we block it you you have 3 warnings, so what was the warnings? And why you are undo it the page Stella? You add it episodes by the voice acotr Lisa Adams, but Lisa Adans say it that she was the replacer for Stella for the same sound for 3 episodes. And she not say it which episodes.--Tenca14 (talk) 15:16, September 2, 2015 (UTC) block short Hi, I see that my block it is from now to november it is very ong! Please make a week or a month but not 3. I don't like it. And my edits are good.--Tenca14 (talk) 18:00, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Please make sure to have these discussions here, at least, rather than on this Wiki. Just saying not to bring conflicts from other places. Energy ''X'' 18:06, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Block is over? Hi Believe inmagic, You say it on my talk page that my block is 1 month. the 1 month is giong unblock me now!! on winx wikia.--Tenca14 (talk) 14:41, October 1, 2015 (UTC) |JoyMercerReply I am guessing it is taken from those credits at the end of each episode. But you'd better ask someone else, it is not my expertise. Energy ''X'' 19:48, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I have no idea where to find them, I am not the one on the wiki to add them. I also rarely watch English dub.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:09, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:Voice Cast You can find them at end of each episode during the credits, it usually lists everyone who was in that episode. Yopo (talk) 20:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Voice Cast I guess you're out of luck then. Yopo (talk) 21:09, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Unblocked on Winx Club wiki! Please unblocked me now, BelieveInMagic814! JoyMercer675 19:05, October 8, 2019 (UTC)